Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for the vacuum treatment of stainless steel surfaces, vacuum treatment apparatus and vacuum apparatus and, in particular, it concerns a method and apparatus for modifying the surface of stainless steel which is suitable as a vacuum material, and vacuum apparatus which has a construction such that said method for the vacuum treatment of stainless steel surfaces can be carried out efficiently.